


Come With Me

by ProfSledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, GEORGE IS A CUTIE PIE, THANK YOU FOR LISTENING, also there is an implied smut scene in one of the later chapters so i bumped up the rating to mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSledge/pseuds/ProfSledge
Summary: You are one of the few female pilots that served during WWII.  Your RIO (Radar Intercept Officer) indirectly introduces you to a man named George Luz who is head over heels for you.  However, you don't realize he's serious until you get into heavy battle with him.





	1. Arrival of the Men

You ran around the airfield due to the news of the American soldiers coming on shore. You were from Northern Ireland and were sent to help out in England as a pilot. You were highly respected due to your rank, your job, and even by the fact you were a woman. You were in charge of three other female pilots. One was your copilot and radar intercept officer while the other two mirrored the same positions. Your copilot, Marie Dalore, came from San Francisco and talked highly about the soldiers and how she knew one of the men coming over in the 101st Airborne. You let her talk about the soldier since it's the only positive news you get.

You heard the trucks honking and the men shouting. You and Marie ran towards the road that they were coming down and waved energetically. One of them shouted at Marie.

"That's him! That's the guy from home!" Marie shouted. "Hello Joe!" She shouted back at him. But your eye caught the attention of a dark brown-haired man who had large eyes and a smile to die for. You smiled at him and he winked at you before the trucks disappeared. Marie grabbed your hand and smiled brightly.

"Let's go see them! I want to introduce you to my friend." 

You couldn't say no to your dearest friend. The two of you headed for the trucks and met up with the boys. Marie dragged her hometown friend up to you.

"Y/N, this is Joe Liebgott. Joe this is Lieutenant Y/N. The one I've been talking to you about." She practically was bouncing. You offered out your hand to Liebgott and smiled when he took it.

"It's good to meet you. Marie hasn't shut up about you since she got here four months ago." The two of you chuckled before Marie complained that it was embarrassing. Your partner-in-crime left with her friend. You were left alone until you heard a man's voice behind you.

"You know, I almost thought you for a Naval nurse because you're so pretty." You turned around and found the man you made eye contact with on the truck.

"Are you saying since I'm not a nurse, I'm not as pretty as I could?" You responded, messing with him.

"Are you a nurse?" He asked making sure he wasn't about to offend you on accident. You raised your eyebrow and laughed a bit.

"You're pulling my leg," you pointed to your Flight Wings above your small collection of medal pins. "I'm in charge of dropping you and your buddies in the middle of a war zone." 

"You're kidding me? You're a pilot?" He asked. You nodded and smiled proudly.

"You better start being nice to me before I drop you off someplace you don't want to be." You laughed. He smiled a bit and chuckled.

"My name is George. George Luz." He introduced himself. His name played in your mind for a second before you spoke up.

"I'm Lieutenant Y/N Y/L/N." You replied back, receiving another shocked look from Luz.

"Not only are you a beautiful pilot, you're an officer? Man, hey Joe Toye, get over here!" He shouted at a man behind you. You turned around to find a slimmer man walking up. He looked like he could kick your ass in less than a second.

"What do you want?" He asked tiredly.

"Can you believe this? This beautiful lady is not only a pilot, but a commanding officer. Huh? Don't you think I hit the jackpot?" He joked around. You rolled your eyes before someone shouted your name.

"It's lovely to meet you two. I'll see you around." You headed off, leaving the two behind when George shouted your name.

"Wait, Y/N! Where is that accent of yours from?" You turned around quickly, walking backwards.

"Northern Ireland. Newcastle!" You shouted before turning around and running to where you were called.

You met up with your CO and stood in front of two men, one red-haired and tall and one black-haired and tired looking.

"Lieutenant, this is Lieutenant Richard Winters and Lieutenant Lewis Nixon of Easy Company. Their CO is Captain Sobel who is currently on a mission from his CO. These two men will be working with you during this war." The men held out their hands and you shook them one at a time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." You responded. They smiled at you.

"We could say the same. It's not every day you run into a female officer who is also a pilot." Nixon replied. You smiled again at his comment.

"There are very few of us, but hopefully that'll change in the future." You replied. Your CO let you finish up your quick banter before going on again.

"Easy Company will be improving their skills with some of our companies before their jump into Normandy, France. We'll have you and Lieutenant Dalore check up between companies to make sure we aren't sending in men who are not capable of their duties." You nodded and saluted.

"Yes, sir." You replied.

"Training begins tomorrow 0800. The men get the rest of today off due to their long travels." He replied, staring at Nixon and Winters. They nodded before saluting. Your CO saluted back and walked out of the tent, leaving the three of you alone.

"Well, I should go find my R.I.O. and let her know what's going on tomorrow." You smiled.

"Don't be afraid to yell at our men on your way." Nixon piped up, jokingly. You laughed and winked before heading out of the tent.


	2. Stupid Rules

You left your tent and headed for the chow hall. You knew Marie well enough to know she was in there chatting up a storm with her friend and the other men. When you opened up the door, many men stared at you before continuing on with their business. You walked down the aisle, scannining for your copilot. Eventually, you heard a familiar voice.

"Lieutenant," it was George. "Over here!" He yelled throughout the cafeteria. You walked quickly towards their table and were quickly ushered to sit next to George and across from Marie.

"Y/N! I was just telling them about how you aced gun school and you yelled at the teacher when he asked why a woman outscored the men." She laughed and leaned back in her seat. You stared at her, questioning why she was acting so ditzy.

"Lieutenant. I need to speak to you in private." Your brow furrowed. She immediately stopped laughing and stared at you. 

"Why the sour face?" George asked. You looked at him.

"Officers are not to mingle with Enlisted men." You stated before getting up and walking out. Your copilot was right behind you and angrily walked over to you.

"Y/N, why are you so mad?" She asked.

"I'm not mad, I'm upset at your behavior in there. You are an officer and those are enlisted men. This is a workplace, not a club." You stated and inhaled deeply. "It reflects badly on the two of us so don't blow it. I know you are excited to see your friend from home, but remember that you are at work until this war is over." You finished up your mini rant. Marie looked at you and nodded hesitantly.

"I understand," she paused. "I understand." You smiled a bit and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want you to get in trouble, that's all," you spoke softly before receiving a nod from your copilot. "Anyway, I originally came to tell you that Easy Company, along with several other companies, is doing a training exercise to make sure we are sending in the right men. We've been asked by Captain Blake to observe the men to make sure things are going as planned." You removed your hand and folded your arms to hide your hands from the cool weather. Your copilot nodded and smiled.

"Alright." She responded. You walked away, leaving her alone and walking down the street alone. You heard footsteps running behind you as well as a muffled yell and as they got closer, you turned around.

"Who are you?" You shouted before you saw who it was.

"Sorry, I tried shouting your name." It was George. "Can I walk you wherever you're going?" You smiled a bit and turned back around to start walking.

"Just promise next time you won't act like you're going to jump me, okay?" George caught up with you and placed his hands in his pant pockets. 

"So what are you doing out here alone?" He asked you. You watched at the sun slowly went down past the roofs of the buildings.

"I was going to do a round of walking before heading to bed." You replied. 

"Have you eaten dinner?" George asked. You shook your head.

"No, I don't have time to eat." You replied again. George grabbed your hand, which you promptly took back.

"You have to eat. Come with me, we can go get dinner together." He proposed. You appreciated the offer, but seeing you just complained about Marie eating with the boys because she was an officer would make you a hypocrite.

"Thank you, Luz, but no thank you. As an officer, I'm not allowed to take date offers from the enlisted." You stated. George nodded but frowned.

"I understand, ma'am. But please, let me at least take you back to your room." His second proposal was doable as long as no one saw or questioned it.

"Alright. Deal." You continued to walk.

"But I owe you a dinner date, okay?" He spoke up. You chuckled a bit.

"Find me after the war and I might take you up on the offer assuming I'm desperate." You replied making George scoff playfully.

The two of you walked down the street in silence before you reached the door to your room. You leaned against the door and smiled.

"Thank you for walking me back to my room." You noticed George smiling under the moonlight and the faded street lights.

"It was my pleasure, Lieutenant Y/L/N. Good night." 

"Good night, George." You replied back before taking the key from your pocket and opening your door.


	3. Captain

The next morning, you woke at 0530 to head for the showers before all of the nurses rushed in. Once you were cleaned, you dressed in your flight suit (since it was your only battle uniform) with a jacket to shield you from the cold. You headed for the officer's dining hall and found yourself grabbing a ton of food to make up for the lack of lunch and dinner the day before. You found your Lieutenant sitting with Winters and Nixon and immediately headed over.

"Is this seat taken?" You asked. Nixon gestured with his fork.

"Go right ahead." He replied. You sat down and smiled.

"Good morning, Y/N." Marie piped up. You greeted her back before digging into your breakfast. 

"We were just discussing some things about the practice drill today." Winters spoke up before taking a sip of coffee.

"Ah, yeah. What about it?" You asked, taking a bite of oatmeal.

"Lieutenant Dalore was telling us about what supplies we're getting and how the whole thing will go down." Winters replied back. You turned to Marie.

"You told him the commanding officers will get--"

"Maps, compass, and a radio to contact battalion headquarters if something goes wrong." Marie finished your statement and smiled slightly. You nodded and turned back to the two gentlemen.

"You told them we'd be keeping up with them to make sure nothing goes wrong, correct?" The two nodded.

"Alright," you took a huge swig of coffee before finishing up your oatmeal. "We better finish up. E Company is about to get their rude interruption from Sobel. That's his name, right?" You asked. Nixon groaned a bit and Winters nodded.

"Yes. Captain Herbert Sobel." Winters added.

"The worst, goddamned leader..." Nixon muttered. You chuckled before getting up from your seat.

"Well, we best be off now." You remarked as you grabbed your tray to dispose of it.

 

When you were outside waiting for Easy to fall in, Captain Sobel stood in front of you and your Lieutenant and stared down.

"You two are officers, correct?" He asked rather gently. 

"Yes, sir." You and Marie spoke in unison. He nodded and bit and leaned in. You weren't tall, but you weren't short. He managed to make you feel like you were one inch tall just by the way he stared.

"If you fuck up anything, I will personally put in a complaint that women should not be put into combat." He replied before turning around and shouting at his men. You exchanged a quick glance at Marie. The expression on her face matched yours and you both knew this guy was a force to be reckoned with.

When E Company and I Company headed out for the training area, you and Marie stood back to let them have their time to get situated. The two of you departed for the battalion HQ to see if work needed to be done or if touch-n-goes were called for anytime this week. Instead, you were called to the office of Captain Blake, your CO. 

You stood in front of his desk and saluted.

"Sir, Lieutenant Y/L/N reports as ordered." You responded. He stood and saluted back before grabbing a box the size of a necklace container. 

"You have been given a pre-war promotion for your excellent maneuvers during practice, Lieutenant." He handed over the box to you and smiled a bit. "You have been promoted to Captain." You opened up the box and found two silver bars that shone like a polished nickel in the sunlight.

"Thank you, sir." He nodded and offered to place it on you. You let him and stood there before the two of you shook hands.

You left his office and found your Lieutenant. She popped up and smiled before noticing your new rank and saluted.

"Captain. We have orders to head out to the practice sites now." You saluted back and smiled slightly.

"All right. Let's get going." You replied before heading out of the building with Marie right behind you.

"You got promoted?" She asked you as the two of you walked down the street. You nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I didn't know I was put in for one. Maybe you'll get one too. After all, we work together." You replied. Marie smiled.

"I'd like that." She remarked. You two reached the crossroads and saluted before going on your way. Marie was in charge of meeting up with Winters while you left to go find Sobel due to ranks. You didn't want to face him but knew that since you both were Captains, he couldn't do much now.

When you mapped out their location, you headed for the position. Upon arrival, you looked around for a group of men. Your brow furrowed when you realized no one was in sight. You hurriedly walked around for clues before finding crushed grass. You acknowledged that it was clear men walked through here, but it was two blocks over from where they should've been. Quickly, you ran down the path to make sure something didn't go wrong.

You found the group of men huddled around behind a bush while Sobel and two other men stood staring at a map and behind a barbed wire fence. You pulled out your map and stared at it before realizing.

Sobel was lost. And you could tell he was panicking. You sighed a bit but basked in the glory of a failing asshole you didn't want on the battlefield.

Before you could even shout and ask what was going on, you noticed the one and only, George Luz, do a spot on impression of Major Horton. You started to laugh to yourself when Sobel responded and panicked even more. You were too far to shout orders and when you noticed that they began to cut the barbed wire fence, you knew there was going to be hell to pay.


	4. Easy Relief

Before you even began to run after the men and attempt to keep the cows from escaping, you pulled out a notebook, took note of the time, and the issue with Sobel. You quickly scribbled.

"0935: Capt. H Sobel (Easy) - three blocks off from target: cut farmer's fence/Cows Loose" You placed the notebook into your pocket and began to run after the men to stop them. You shouted after catching up with the group. Many addressed you as Lieutenant before Sobel stopped and stared.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" He asked rather sternly for someone who was scared and nervous.

"That's Captain to you. I'm here to check up on you to make sure you're on track." You replied. Sobel raised his brows before looking at his men.

"We're on our way through this field that's clearly not on this map, Captain." He said your rank annoyingly which made you roll your eyes.

"That's because you're not in the right position, Sobel," You replied. "You were to meet up with I Company over there." You pointed off to your left where the fence did not cross. Sobel grabbed the map and stared at it.

"Shit..." He whispered under his breath. 

"Who told you to cut the goddamned fence, Captain?" You shouted. He stared at you realizing he was being evaluated by you.

"Major Horton." He replied. You inhaled and ran a hand on your head, not to mess up your hair.

"Sobel, Major Horton isn't here. Not only did you damage civilian property, you ruined your first test as a leader of this Company." You shouted at him before turning to the men.

"What do you mean?" He asked you. 

"It means, I'm in charge now in order to get you in the right position," You announced. "Men of Easy Company. I will be leading you now until we get to where I Company is. Understood?" 

"Yes, ma'am." They shouted in unison.

"Easy Company! Follow me!" You yelled before running back through the cut fence and ran to the right with the men right behind you. You reached the forest line and you put up your hand to stop them. You signaled to the men to be quiet as you walked through the forest. They followed close behind as you headed into the shrubs. 

You eventually found yourself in the correct position and immediately gave the power back to Sobel. 

"This is where you need to be. It's all yours now. Take out the enemy and head back to camp." You replied before stepping out. Sobel nodded and made the men hunker down into makeshift foxholes. You stood there, observing the movement before he began to freak out again.

"Where are they? They're supposed to be here." You watched as the panic set in. He moved his men twenty paces forward before I Company stood up with guns pointed at the men. You sighed and pulled out your notebook.

"1012: Capt. H Sobel (Easy) - Ambushed by I Company due to nervous thinking and careless actions." One more strike and you knew Sink would take him off the line. I Company's leader gave Sobel orders before they headed into the next maneuver. You stayed with the three men that were ordered to stay and be assumed dead. Once E Company was gone to meet up with Winters, you looked at the men on the ground.

"Ma'am, permission to speak?" One asked. You nodded. "Is Captain Sobel going to lead us into Normandy?" He asked. You chuckled to yourself.

"At this rate, most likely not. We have a three strikes your out rule. If a CO makes three major mistakes during one training period, he gets taken off. If your CO makes many mistakes before the drop, Sink determines if they get pulled off." You responded. The three men stood up and brushed the dirt off of them.

"What are we going to do now?" One of them asked. You sighed a bit.

"Come with me. You'll be on the sidelines watching." You spoke softly and walked towards the direction of Sobel's Company with the three men behind you. 

The four of you made it up to Sobel and the group of them clearly were having issues. Sobel was shouting out information that would be deadly during a real fight. You pulled out your notebook again.

"1053: Capt. H Sobel (Easy) - Reading map upside down, having men standing around in enemy territory during deliberations, saying valuable information fairly loud." The men watched as you wrote and snapped back when you closed it to put it in your pocket. You marched up to Sobel and sighed.

"You're done. I'm taking these men back to camp. You have failed today's training as CO." You spoke firmly to Sobel. His brow furrowed and he walked up to you.

"What have I done wrong?" He asked. You rolled your eyes and looked at the men.

"Easy Company, follow me. By the time you get back it will be lunch time. Then we will be leading you in various other training exercises. Clear?" You shouted. The men responded positively in unison before you began to move them out of the forest. You took the map from Sobel and looked at it quickly as you walked.

You and the group of men walked back to the camp. They departed for lunch and you took Sobel to headquarters. There, you found Colonel Sink.

"Captain Y/L/N. Captain Sobel. How did today's morning maneuver go?" He asked. The two of you stood at attention. You pulled out your notebook and handed it over.

"First page, sir. It has three infractions on Captain Sobel's leadership skills in this morning's exercise." You responded. Sink hummed as he looked at the page and handed it back.

"Thank you, Captain Y/L/N. You're free to go. Captain Sobel, see me in my office." Sink replied. You saluted and headed out of the building. Smiling, you knew you did a service for the men of Easy.

Easy Company got wind of Sobel's transfer almost immediately. You had men asking you what was going on and men thanking you at the bar you sat at in the evening. George Luz offered to buy you a drink, which you took gladly.

"A toast to Captain Y/L/N for saving us from imminent death on the battlefield!" George shouted. Men around you cheered and you all held up your glasses before taking a swig of the alcohol. 

"You can thank Sobel for not being able to read a map." You laughed. George smiled a bit before checking the time.

"It's 2145." He stated. You gulped down the rest of your drink before getting up.

"You walking me home, Sergeant?" You asked jokingly. He followed suit and quickly got up.

"It would be an honor." He walked you out of the bar and once outside, he offered you his arm. You took it and walked in silence all the back to your room.

"That was some impression of the Major you did today." You chuckled a bit. He smiled.

"We were sitting ducks, you know?" He replied. You leaned against your door.

"Just don't do it again. I could've had you written up for that," you started. George's face soured. "I didn't because it gave me a reason to write Sobel up for delusion." You laughed a bit which received a chuckle from George.

"Well, good night, Y/N. I need to get back to the barracks before people start talking." He spoke softly. You nodded in agreement and grabbed your key. He stayed outside until you were inside before walking away leisurely with his hands in his pockets.


	5. Flight

Today was D-Day. You met up with Marie after finding her with Liebgott. She gave him a good luck kiss on his cheek before running to you.

"Lieutenant." You smiled. She blushed slightly and saluted.

"Captain." She spoke up. You saluted back and walked with her towards the cockpit of your plane.

"You know, considering these men need all the luck they can get, I'll waver that kiss." You chuckled slightly.

"I appreciate it." Marie spoke up. The two stood by the cockpit door and watched as the men dressed themselves for the second time after a dud jump day yesterday. They painted their faces and shared cigarettes. Marie turned to you.

"Y/N, I heard you've been hanging around Sargeant Luz." She piped up. Right at the moment, you made eye contact with him. You nodded.

"Yeah, I have," you answered her curiosity and looked at her. "What's the issue with it?" You asked not exactly paying attention.

"It's just that you said we aren't allowed to mingle with enlisted men." Marie spoke up. She was right and you sighed a bit.

"Yeah, I know. I'm waving that rule for now because these men have something like a 20% chance of surviving. Hell, we have a 33% chance of surviving." You replied. She nodded slowly.

"Should we begin our pre-flight check?" She asked. You still weren't looking at her, but George Luz. He was heading straight for the two of you.

"You start your radar and radio checks. I'll be there in a little bit." She watched as you walked forward to meet Luz halfway. He smiled and saluted.

"Captain Y/L/N." George spoke hesitantly. You saluted back and smiled.

"Sergeant Luz," you began. "I wish you luck on today's jump and I hope to see you soon." George grinned big at your comment.

"I know we'll be okay since you're our pilot. But thank you, Captain. I hope to see you soon." George winked at you. You laughed a bit and held out your hand. George took it and shook it firmly.

"I have flight checks to do, Sergeant. Tell the men I said good luck and God bless." You spoke. George nodded.

"I will." He replied before you turned and left to head back to your cockpit. You met up with Marie and asked her if she had done her checks. She replied positively. The two of you asked the men to clear the premise so you could check the wings and the propellers. You watched the men watch you as you hopped into the cockpit. Your Lieutenant stood in front and gave you stern movements.

You turned on the plane and it sounded perfect. The engine revved and your Lieutenant made more stiff arm movements letting you know your front propeller was working. You flipped a switch and turned the steering wheel one way then the other after receiving the arm movements. Your Lieutenant ran to your left and watched several inside checkups. You pulled a lever and some more switches before receiving the last checkup. Once you knew it was safe, you turned off the plane and waited until the engine slowed to a complete stop and propellers were no longer rotating. The inside lights died down before you hopped back out and headed to your Lieutenant.

"The girl's all good." Marie remarked. You stared at the plane and smiled. This plane was you and Marie's baby. The two of you named it 'Lorelei' after the siren who killed men. Fitting for two women officers who had an arm and a half when it came to fighting. The other two officers you were in charge of came running over to you. They looked worried.

"Captain Y/L/N," the first one began. Her name was Ruby Loraine and she was from East Sussex. "Our plane's propellers aren't working no matter what we do." You stared at the First Lieutenant and then at her Second Lieutenant, Jillian Tally from Dublin.

"Have you reached the maintenance crew?" You asked. They nodded in unison.

"They refuse to fix our plane since we're not high ranking officers and we're women." Tally trailed off. You groaned and turned to Marie.

"Get these men inside of Lorelei and I'm going to see what I can do." Marie nodded and ran off. You looked to your other two Lieutenants and marched quickly towards the maintenance building. Inside five men sat in their chairs laughing. 

They stared at you when you walked in. You stood and placed your hands on your hips.

"How about you men get off your asses and fix the god damn plane?" You asked. They stood up quickly. "We've got men waiting to jump and if you're telling me that you're refusing to let twelve men serve their country without letting their CO know they're twelve men short, I will personally escort you to your COs and make sure you are on the next train home. Now get your asses up and fix that god damn plane." You shouted. The men quickly ran and you turned to your girls. They smiled.

"Thank you, Y/N." Loraine spoke up. You smiled back.

"Next time they give you any shit, just take them to Battalion yourselves, okay? These shitheads have nothing on you two." You responded and they nodded. 

"Good luck, Captain. We hope your flight is safe." Tally replied and the two saluted. You saluted back.

"And you as well. I'm going to take us girls out for a girl's night out when we return." You replied before heading out and back to your plane. 

Engines were beginning to start up and you ran over to the side door the men were jumping out of. You saluted the men and smiled at them all. 

"We are about to fly. No vomiting in my plane. Got it?" You joked around before shaking the hands of all ten soldiers and headed through the cockpit door and sat in your chair. Marie sat next to you with her headphones and helmet on, ready to go. You followed suit and placed your headphones on and then your helmet. You flipped switches and heard the planes checking in. It was your turn.

"Lorelei all checked and ready to go." You responded. The checks ended quickly and you began to line up your plane behind everyone else. When you finally made it in line, you moved the gear shift and pressed a couple of buttons before taking off at full speed. Once in the air, Marie looked at the radar screens on the middle of her console.

"Ascending to ten thousand feet. Arrival to Normandy is approximately two hours." Marie spoke up before flipping a couple of switches above her. 

"Heavy German Anti-Aircraft spotted in Normandy." The news came through the radio. 

The two hours passed quickly and you began to watch as planes dropped from the sky. You began to fear good ole Lorelei would be hit and all of this would be gone. 

"Green Lights are a GO." The radio buzzed. You hurriedly flipped a switch and you watched as paratroopers jumped out to certain death. At this moment, you prayed that George was okay. As soon as you opened your eyes again, you felt a large jolt and you looked to Marie who was scared beyond belief as she stared into the back.

"Captain, it's on fire. Lorelei has been hit." She ushered out. And all of a sudden you felt the plane jolt downwards and straight into the ground. The large change of altitude made everything black.


	6. Survived

You woke up to a pitch black night and the sound of crackling fire. Your forehead pounded as you came to your senses. Your chair had been ejected from the cockpit and you quickly unbuckled yourself, fearing your Lieutenant was gone forever. When you got out of the pilot's chair, you ran towards the burning plane and inside was an unconscious Marie Dalore. You shouted her name and she didn't stir. You pulled off the mangled door and hopped inside the cockpit, which was luckily not on fire yet. You felt Marie's pulse and she was still alive. Quickly and without hesitation, you unbuckled your copilot and dragged her out of the cockpit and to safety. Before you thought to run far from the crash site and before Nazis came in droves to check out the wreckage sites, you ran back into the cockpit. 

Inside, you found two medical bags and two survival kits that had various items in it such as a full canteen, a jacket, a blanket, and small rations. You grabbed them, patted the plane's controls in honor of the machine's hard work, and hurried back to the unconscious Marie. You placed the bags on your person and bent down to hoist Marie over your shoulders like a Marine and began your journey to find help.

You walked through everything imaginable on the long journey. Dirt, grass, mud, water, you name it. As you noticed the moon coming up and shining in the sky, Marie began to wake up. 

"Hey," she croaked out. You smiled a bit in relief.

"It's me, don't worry." You replied. The two of you continued to walk and you refused to stop just in case of enemy troops.

"I think my leg is broken." Marie whispered. You looked at a partially disfigured limb.

"Yeah, I think so too." You replied back before staring off in front of you. The journey was silent with the exception of Marie asking if she was going to die. You assured her that you would do anything to keep her alive. You would ask her if she needed water or food every once in a while. She always said no and her reason was "if you can't eat, then I won't either. We're in this together." You admired her loyalty but eventually you forced her to eat one of the ration packs that consisted of dried fruit, nuts, and small crackers. She would poke in small amounts of food as you walked through the darkness.

Day broke and you felt like you walked the entire span of Europe. Marie was fast asleep on your shoulders when you arrived to a camp. You recognized the uniforms immediately as your own. 

When you walked down the long driveway, men stared in disbelief. Instead of answering questions they asked or rumors they had, you had one goal in mind and that was to get Marie the help she needed.

You walked through the town and ran into familiar faces almost immediately.

"Oh shit..." Lewis Nixon turned around and saw you walk up. He hit Winters on the arm and he turned around as well. Without hesitation, Dick ran to you with Nixon right behind.

"Captain Y/L/N, what happened?" Nixon asked quietly. Dick looked around.

"Get me a medic now!" Winters yelled. Several man ran and without a second wasted, two men with a stretcher came running up. You gently placed Marie onto it and smiled at your friend who began to wake up. You watched as your Lieutenant was taken away by the medics before you looked at Winters and Nixon.

"You need medical attention too." Winters spoke up. At this point, it would be nice to sit down so you agreed.

Winters and Nixon walked you personally to the medic station and sat you in a chair. Nixon called for Eugene Roe, Easy's combat medic, as Winters pulled up another chair and sat in it. Roe came running in and stared at you in slight horror. The pilot that once was stoic and heathy now sat in front of him covered in miscellaneous substances, blood from a forehead wound, and partially grey skin from dehydration. He immediately began to work on you, cleaning your wounds up and patching them up.

"Y/N, what happened?" Winters asked. You sat there recalling the night. You told him everything from waking up in your chair to Marie claiming she had to pee like a horse. He nodded and patted your leg gently.

"I'll get ahold of Battalion HQ and let them know you and Lieutenant Dalore's condition. You're going to stay here and rest up." He answered before getting up and leaving with Nixon on his tail. Roe looked at you and smiled gently.

"You're all good to go, ma'am. I suggest getting clean clothes to make sure your wounds don't get infected. And a shower would be wise as well." He spoke up and you nodded.

"Thank you, Eugene. You're a fine medic." You replied. He smiled and headed out of the room to leave you alone. You looked around the room before a familiar face came running in. 

"Oh my god," George whispered to himself. "They were right." He trailed off. Luz looked as if he had just ran a mile as fast as he could go.

"I'm glad to see you're in better shape than me." You remarked to the stunned Sergeant. George walked over to you and stared at you.

"I looked up after I jumped and I saw your plane get hit," he began, clearly trying to hold back tears. "When the men started saying you waltz right into camp with some injuries, I ran trying to find you." He looked down at the ground. You smiled and grabbed his hands from his pockets.

"I'm happy to hear you were worried about me." You replied. His hands squeezed yours tightly and he looked at you. You hadn't seen this side of George. The soft, gentle side that proved he was just someone's child.

"I know it's weird since we met close to a week ago, but... I'm sorry, Captain. This isn't right." He cut off his thoughts and let go of your hands. You knew it was against the rules so you let go of his hands hesitantly. "I better go before someone asks where I am." He replied and quickly turned around to leave. Without a second wasted, you jumped out of your seat and ran over to him. He was just barely at eye level with you when you flipped him around so he faced you.

"George," you closed your eyes for a little bit before opening them again. "I was scared for you too. I'm happy to know you made it out of the plane and to safety without a scratch. After I flipped the switch on to let you boys jump, I prayed that you would be safe." You remarked. George smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around you tightly. You hugged him back and felt your heart wake up. When he pulled away, you couldn't control yourself and you immediately planted a kiss on his lips.


	7. Split Apart

You pulled away from George and you inhaled deeply before laughing. George laughed with you two and looked at you lovingly. You met his gaze and kissed him gently one more time before physically taking a step back.

"I'll be seeing you around?" He asked. You nodded.

"Yeah, definitely." You winked at him. He smiled big before turning on his heel and heading out of the office. You stood in the middle of it, waiting for someone to come and give you orders but after a good ten minutes, you headed out of the office and straight to the Aid Station to find Marie.

Inside the large building, you were approached by a nurse.

"What can I help you with, Miss?" She asked. You looked at her and then at the large array of wounded soldiers.

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Marie Dalore." You managed to get out. She nodded and directed you to a bed that had your Lieutenant on it. Thanking the nurse, you sat by Marie's bedside and smiled. Marie looked at you.

"Hello Captain." She spoke up. Her leg was in a full cast from the crash. 

"How are you feeling?" You asked. 

"I'm doing fine. They're sending me back to England for rehabilitation and if they think I won't be able to come back, they're sending me home to America." She trailed off. It hit you hard and you nodded understanding that a wounded soldier on a battlefield is as bad as an injured race horse on a race track.

"Well, if I have to stay, will you write to me?" You asked. She smiled.

"Of course, Captain," she replied. You nodded and stood up. "Oh, guess who got a Purple Heart?" Marie pulled out the medal and the pin, grinning big. You laughed and placed your hands in your pant pockets.

"Congratulations on the medal, Lieutenant." Before you could tell her goodbye, Winters came walking in and talked to the same nurse you did, who pointed right at you. "I guess I have to get going." You remarked. Marie looked over as Winters walked up.

"Captain," he saluted. "Colonel Sink would like to talk to you." You nodded before walking towards the exit. When you passed the end of her bed, Marie called out to you.

"Y/N," you turned around to look at her. "Thank you for saving my life." You smiled and nodded before heading out with Winters. 

Once outside, Winters walked next to you and showed you to the door of Battalion HQ. You smiled at the Colonel and shook his hand after saluting to him.

"Captain Y/L/N, I am very proud to hear what you did. It was very brave." Colonel Sink replied. You smiled and thanked him. "Your Lieutenant is being sent back to England for rehabilitation. You, however, are being kept here as a possible fighter pilot. We have an airfield here and I think they would be lucky to have you." 

"Thank you, sir. It would be an honor." You remarked. Colonel Sink had been one of your COs since America had entered the war. You never questioned why an American officer was in charge of an Irish officer. He was an honorable man and you were almost his right hand man.

"I'll have Lieutenant Winters escort you to your permanent room. We'll have a nurse stop by with a fresh uniform. When you get settled, report back here for more instructions. Understood?" Sink finished up. You saluted to him.

"Yes, sir." You said as he saluted you back. 

Winters escorted you to the other side of the camp and showed you to your room. Once you entered the room, Winters saluted you and headed off to his business. It was quaint. It had a small bed, a vanity, and a small wardrobe. A knock was immediately heard on the door and you answered it. The nurse brought you a pack of clean clothes and your bags you had dropped off in the office earlier. She told you where showers were and left as soon as you thanked her.

You showered and redressed yourself in the fresh clothes and headed back for Battalion HQ. 

Inside Battalion HQ, Sink walked up to you. He gave you orders to help lead East Company alongside Winters. You were shocked at his orders since you were a pilot.

"Your marksmanship is a damn fine one, Captain. And without your Lieutenant to help you fly, you're useless in a plane." He remarked. You agreed to his terms. "We'll be giving you your official battle uniform later on today. The ladies are fitting it to your body shape. Hopefully it works out." He patted your back. 

"Permission to speak, sir." You quickly interjected.

"Go on, Captain." He spoke up.

"If I am joining Easy Company, which is an Airborne Division, will I receive training on how to jump from an airplane?" You asked. Sink sighed, realizing he had no choice but to put you through some quick lessons.

"Since you are a pilot and you do know the basics of jumping out a plane, we'll give you some mini lessons to get you caught up. I'm sure Lieutenant Winters would be glad to help you." He smiled and left. You stood there before you assumed you were dismissed and headed out to find Winters.


	8. Change of Plans

You met up with Winters and told him what was going on. He agreed to teach you the basics and a very condensed version of what he learned. By the time your first jump came around, you jumped out of the plane hesitantly. Winters was right behind you and the two of you raced to the ground. 

You started gaining a fear of planes after the accident and the several jumps. Your conscious was telling you to jump rather than to stay in the plane. But you tried not to freak out much since you did have your pilot wings in your pocket, safe from being lost. 

When Winters claimed you were good enough to jump, he took you to the theater on camp where everyone was. When you arrived, men started piling into the theater. Winters departed to go find Nixon in the back and you almost immediately found George. 

"Hey!" You said happily. He smiled and pointed down the aisle.

"Want to watch with me?" He asked. You agreed and he walked with you to a couple of empty spots. When the two of you sat down and the lights dimmed, the projector took off and started to play the film. George reached over to grab your hand. He held it gently and you felt your face heat up. His thumb began to gently rub your skin. The two of you watched the film when you leaned over to George.

"I'll be right back." You told him before quickly getting up and running through the aisle. When you made it out, you stood admiring the moonlight. You didn't exactly know why you ran out at first, but you knew once George came out. He looked at you.

"You okay?" He asked. You nodded and took his hand.

"I just... I guess I wanted personal time with you." You remarked and boy did you have George grinning from ear to ear. 

"Well, I'm all yours." He spoke up and began to walk. He offered his arm to you and you took it happily.

"So tell me about yourself, George." You spoke up. The two of you eventually came to a small green space with a tree. The two of you sat underneath it. 

"Well, my name is George and I come from the smallest state in the US. My family is huge. I dropped out of high school to take care of my family. I always have a good time no matter where I am. I have a great company and I personally want to slap Hitler across the face." George remarked. You chuckled a bit.

"How big is your family?" You asked him.

"I have nine siblings." You stared at him.

"Oh my, that's a ton of people." You exclaimed. He smiled.

"More the merrier." He laughed. "Tell me about you." 

"Well. I'm from Northern Ireland. I have a mom, a dad, and two twin older brothers who work on our farm. They're both 4Fs though. I have a degree in European History and I really hope that you get to slap Hitler across the face." You chuckled. George smiled and looked to you before kissing you gently. His hand found his way to your cheek and pulled you close. Your hand went to his shoulder and before you knew it, you were on the ground with him hovering over you. His dog tags clinked inside of his shirt and when he pulled away, he smiled slightly.

"Come with me to Rhode Island after we're done." He spoke up excitedly. Not to spoil his happiness, you slowly sat up and pulled back.

"I can't," you started. "I have family back home. Plus I barely know anything about you." You stood up and brushed yourself off. George looked saddened by your comment and stood up as well.

"What do you mean?" He asked. You sighed.

"We've only known each other for a week. I want to spend more time getting to know you before I travel the world." You remarked. George nodded.

"I get it," He replied. "Can I walk you back to your room?" George asked. You nodded.

"I'd really like that."

The two of you walked to your room and you thanked him for his time and he wished you a good night. You have George a good night kiss on his cheek before heading inside.


	9. Long Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for getting this out later than normal. Today is really stressful because it's Election Day and I was out of my house for most of the day!

You woke up the next morning and dressed in your new uniform, courtesy of the seamstresses in the area and from Colonel Sink. The sun was barely peaking over the skyline when a knock on your door echoed through your room. You answered the door and it was Lieutenant Winters. He saluted to you and you saluted back.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Winters." You said. He smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Captain Y/L/N. We're scheduled to head out in one hour for battle. My room is down there and I was wondering if you would like to walk with me on the way there." He offered. You agreed and headed outside with him. The two of you met up with a grumpy Nixon who was complaining about 'a damn chicken'. You laughed at him and continued to walk with the two. 

The three of you reached the chow hall and grabbed a quick breakfast before grabbing your stuff and heading out. The meal was so rushed you barely had time to say good morning to Lieutenant Speirs when he showed up.

You were ushered to an officer jeep and you sat in the back with Speirs. You introduced yourself and shook his hand instead of saluting. He was a kind man despite his cool and stoic facade he always wore. When the trucks exited the camp with all officers and men in the back, you noticed a familiar face in the truck behind you. George kept stealing glances from you and you smiled every time. Spiers noticed quickly but stayed quiet when you made eye contact with him. When you looked back at George several minutes later, he was making weird hand signals that you couldn't decipher. It made you laugh instead. Your laugh caused Nixon to turn around and stare at you.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked. You stared at him.

"I'm just enjoying my thoughts before they're filled with mortars and gunshots again." You responded on a snap. Nixon slowly nodded and turned around, exchanging a glance at Winters, who was driving. You looked at Speirs who was looking deeply at his dog tags, trying to pass time. 

The hours passed until you reached the back end of the battlefield. You hopped out of the back and walked over to the front jeep where Colonel Sink was. He ushered you and the other officers into the battalion tent. You were given orders and information to relay to the NCOs so they could relay to the rest. Sink held you back after talking to the other men and letting them go.

"Now Captain. Since you aren't exactly apart of this company, we're going to keep Winters in charge," He began and you understood. "It's not that you're a woman. No, no, no. It's because you aren't American and you're not an official Airborne Soldier."

"I understand, sir. Winters is a good man and I would go into battle with him." You said. Sink nodded in content and dismissed you with a salute. You saluted back and headed out of the tent. 

Like it was scripted, George Luz waltzed over to you from out of nowhere and stood next to you. He pulled you to the side and out of everyone's view. You almost complained, but realized that the two of you could get in some serious trouble if you were found.

"Did you get my message?" George asked. You stared in partial confusion.

"Your hand signals from the truck?"

"Yeah, those."

"No, but it did make me laugh." You smiled. He sighed slightly.

"I was asking you if you were willing to take up another date when we can." He said. You looked around at the snow and the barren trees.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll take you up on that." When you met up with his eyes again, he was smiling.

"Great, I'll see you around, okay?" He spoke happily. You nodded and immediately received a small kiss on the cheek from him before he ran off. You felt your cheek and headed out to find Winters to let him know he was put in charge of Easy instead of you.

\----

Four months passed and you slowly watched George turn from a happy kid from Rhode Island to a grown man who has been through hell. You were the same. Everyone in Easy was like it. You were all in trucks or jeeps heading to another city with the threat of being put back on the front lines. You were tired and you would do anything for a warm bed, warm food, and a stress-free situation where you weren't afraid of dying every second of every day. Speirs was the only person who seemed to be the only 'normal' person left. He acted the same way and talked the same way. Nixon was becoming an alcoholic. Winters was stressed over how he couldn't do anything being the XO. You pulled out your blanket from your gear bag and tapped on Nixon's shoulder. He looked back slightly annoyed with everything, not you.

"Hey, I'm going to rest my head on your seat so if you're wondering." You spoke loud enough for him to hear. Nixon gave you a thumbs up. You placed your head down and managed to fall asleep before Dick hit a hole and you slammed your head on the seat. You groaned loudly and sat up, even more tired. 

"Don't try to sleep." Speirs spoke up. You sighed and looked behind you. Men were huddling together, trying to sleep and trying to keep warm. You inhaled and rubbed your eyes trying to stay awake.

The trucks made it to the next spot on the map. It was a small town in Holland called Haguenau.


	10. Haguenau

You were put up into a private room due to clear circumstances. You set your bags down by the wardrobe and admired the small room. It reminded you of the room you were put up in after rescuing yourself and Marie. You received a knock on your door and you immediately walked over to answer it. It was Nixon this time. You smiled at him when he held up a bottle of his infamous "Vat 69".

"You could use a drink, Captain." He joked around. You agreed and walked out of the room and followed him. The party between you two ended quickly when you were called to the room with Speirs and Lipton. You excused yourself and thanked Nixon for the opportunity before running down the flight of steps and over to the two of them. You looked down at Lipton in concern. He looked extremely sick and when you were about to ask him what was wrong, Speirs yelled at him to get out of the room and go rest. Lipton understood and got up to head over to the spare room. You watched as George came in to give Lipton some items and when he made eye contact with you, he showed a small smile. It was the first in months you've seen him give in the past four months. Your attention was diverted though.

"Captain, we're setting up a patrol for tonight. Do you have anyone you wanted to go on this?" Speirs asked. You shook your head knowing that you didn't want any say in which men got a full night's rest and who didn't. Speirs sighed and began to discuss different men with you that he had in mind. His picks were good and you agreed.

"Who is going to lead this?" You asked him. One of the fresh replacements came up.

"Excuse me, I would like permission to go on this patrol." He asked. You and Speirs looked at him.

"Who are you?" You asked. He stood at attention and stared off in front of him.

"Lieutenant Henry Jones." He said. Your brow furrowed.

"I didn't know we were getting another officer." You trailed off and looked at Speirs.

"He's our new West Pointer," Speirs replied to your question and then turned to Jones. "No. You're not going. You don't have experience." He spoke sternly. Speirs walked away and you went with him before the other replacement spoke up.

"Um, Miss?" He began. You stopped and turned to face him, almost in sync with Speirs.

"That's Captain to you," you were annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Sorry, Captain. I was wondering which platoon I was in. I was originally in first platoon, but they sent me to second--"

"Good. You're in second," Speirs spoke up. "Oh, and take Lieutenant Jones with you." He finished and walked off. You turned around after Speirs left and headed through the same doorway but stopping when you saw George standing behind a counter, counting rations.

He was deep in his thought and you walked over slowly. His hair had grown out and he had a beard growing. 

"Hey." You said as you made your way to the front. "What are you doing?" You asked gently. He didn't stir from his concentration. You stood there watching him count Hershey bars.

"George." You spoke up. He looked up at you, eyes tired and mouth partially frowning. 

"Yes, Captain?" He asked annoyed. Your brow furrowed.

"What's wrong? You haven't said anything to me in the past three months." You said. George rolled his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong. Now can you leave me to my job? I have to get through all of this befo--" He looked over at the group of men coming through the door, shouting at the idea George had Hershey bars. You stepped back and excused yourself. When you reached the door, you looked back at George. He quickly took a glance at you with sorrowful eyes and you mouthed 'come to my room tonight'. He held up his hand in a thumbs up before going back to Liebgott who was trying to snatch a chocolate bar. 

You left through the doorway and made your way back to the second floor to find Nixon. He hadn't moved from his spot at the table and you saw him swirling the whiskey in his cup. You said nothing and slumped back down into your chair, grabbing the bottle and your empty glass.

"You were gone for ten minutes and you're angrier than before." Nixon piped up. You filled your glass with two servings of the whiskey and setting the bottle down.

"I'm just tired, Lew." You stared at the alcohol before downing the entire glass. Nixon stared at you in awe as you swallowed it all in one gulp. 

"Go get some sleep. Dick said that you were off duty for the night." He spoke up. You set the glass down with a large clank and stared at Lew.

"Wow, that's wonderful news," you sarcastically said. "It's not like I can sleep anyway." You whispered to yourself. Nixon chuckled to himself.

"You're not alone. What do you dream of?"

"Mortar fire. Men dying and screaming. You know, the usual." You rested your head gently on the table and looked at Nixon. He looked at you understanding where you're coming from. He patted your back and took your glass to pour another glass.

"Here. Last one and you can go do whatever you want." You looked at it and hesitantly took it to drink. You thanked Nixon and stood up with him before heading your separate ways.


	11. Removed

Night time eventually came and heard a small knock on your door. It was gentle and it almost scared you. You opened it carefully and found George standing outside of it. You opened the door wider and let him in. He silently walked in and looked around your room.

"You get a room. I get a bunk." He remarked. You closed the door and walked to him. He looked at you and his eyes turned from a dead stare to a calmed and relaxed look.

"I'm an officer, George." You remarked, pulling him closer. "An officer that has been in love with an enlisted man for the past five months. An officer that is willing to break the rules for a man named George." He grinned his famous smile and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

"Well, I'm glad to hear that I'm worth the court-martial." George chuckled slightly before placing a kiss on your forehead. Your heart skipped a bit before he planted a soft kiss on your lips. You kissed him back and kept kissing him. He bit your bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside of your mouth when you gasped. You let him explore before you followed suit. His hands trailed down and firmly grasped your butt. You began to tug at his clothing, begging for him to take it all off. Before you knew it, he was standing in his once-white undershirt and his military-issued underwear. He stood back and leaned against your vanity. You stood in front of him and slowly began to undress yourself for him. He licked his lips and stared at you hungrily. You pulled off your top to reveal a small white t-shirt. Before you could even think about getting to your trousers, George walked over and gently grabbed your belt and began to undo it for you. He gave you small kisses before your bottoms fell. Your underwear was different than his and he admired your body. It felt like an eternity before he grabbed you and pushed you onto your bed. He hovered over you and kissed you roughly.

\----

You woke up in the early morning (about four in the morning) and found George lying next to you. You both were stark naked and you played with his hand that wrapped around you, reminiscing from hours before. Then it hit you that the men were probably wondering where he was so you quickly turned over. He woke up quickly and looked at you, smiling big.

"Good morning, darling." He replied, still asleep.

"Good morning, George." You gave him a kiss on his forehead. When you parted, George pulled back.

"What time is it?" He frantically asked. You sat up.

"I'm guessing about four in the morning." You replied. George quickly got up from the bed and started to dress himself. You watched him covered his soft skin that was illuminated in the moonlight. He ran over to you and gave you a quick kiss.

"I love you, Y/N. I'm sorry to leave you like this." He spoke frantically. You smiled.

"It's okay. Go before someone questions you." You quickly spoke and George understood and ran out of the room. Once he closed your door, you got up and put your clothes back on and headed out of your room to go see how the patrol went. You walked downstairs and found Winters walking around. He looked at you and his brow furrowed.

"What are you doing up, Captain?" He asked you. You explained that you got up and couldn't fall back asleep. He bought it and told you about the patrol and the success of it. You congratulated him on Easy's success. He thanked you and pulled out a letter.

"This came for you yesterday when I stopped by the post office." He said. You took it and opened it up. It was from Marie and written about two weeks earlier.

"Dear Captain Y/L/N,

Good news! I'm being discharged from the hospital in about a week and I'll be sent back to you! Bad news is I can't go to you. I was told you were coming to me, which means you're being brought back to England. I don't know when, but I'm sure it'll be soon. I can't wait to see you and hear about everything you've gone through. I miss you and the food in this hospital is disgusting.

Love, Marie."

You stared at the letter.

"What's wrong?" Winters asked. You looked up at him.

"I'm being pulled off the line. Marie has healed up and I'm being sent back to England to man fighter jets." You whispered slightly. Winters nodded and smiled sadly.

"You were a great officer, Y/N. We'll miss you. I know Lew's going to miss his drinking buddy," He started off. You shook his hand and headed back to your room to go pack up. You reached the bottom of the stairs when Dick stopped you. "I know George is going to miss you." You stared at him in shock and he smiled a bit.

"You know it's against the rules." He stated.

"I know, Dick. I know. And now it's not an issue anymore." You continued your path up the stairs and headed back to your room, falling back asleep on your bed.


	12. Marie

Hours later, you woke up and grabbed your things and headed out of the room and down the stairs. George was standing in the foyer, chatting up with Perconte. He looked over at you and stopped talking when you saw you were fully dressed and ready to walk out. He excused himself from Perconte and walked to you.

"Captain, where are you going?" He asked. You looked at him and sighed.

"I'm being sent back to England. Marie is being put back in the battle." You said. George mustered out an 'oh' and inhaled a bit.

"I'm going to miss you." He said softly. You nodded and didn't say anything in hopes you wouldn't cry.

"Be safe. Hopefully I'll be there when you slap Hitler across the face." You got a chuckled from George. He looked around and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek. You smiled and reached to your Airborne pin you received from Winters and handed it over. George took it and looked at it.

"Is this a good luck charm?" He asked. You nodded.

"It's all I can give you right now." You said. George quickly pocketed it and gave you a big hug, not caring who saw. After he let go, he saluted and watched as you left the building and disappeared.

\----

You were back in England two days later after long car rides and a boat ride over. You were welcomed back with warm arms by British soldiers. It was nice to finally see people who weren't traumatized by mortars and gunfire. You found your old room and walked inside of it. It was the same as you had left it and hanging over your chair, in front of your vanity, was your flight suit. You smiled and felt the clean fabric before undressing in and dressing yourself in the flight suit and headed up. You found your CO, Captain Blake, inside of Battalion HQ. He had been ranked up to Lieutenant Colonel and he smiled happily.

"Welcome back, Captain. We all heard your heroic tale about how you saved Lieutenant Dalore. We'd like to promote you to Major." He offered you an open jewelry box that had the new pin for you. You took off your old Captain pins and set them down on his desk. Blake placed your new pins on your uniform. You saluted to him.

"Where is Lieutenant Dalore?" You asked. Lieutenant Colonel Blake looked at a booklet on his desk.

"She's currently in our hangar checking out the plane you two will be flying over Germany. We've been told to drop as much ammo on it as possible," He spoke up before walking around his desk to stand in front of you. "Since you've been out of practice for flying an airplane, we want you to spend a couple of months getting back into the flow and accustomed to the new place."

"Of course, sir. Thank you." You smiled a bit before heading out of the office before running to the hangar. 

You found Marie standing next to a small plane and an airplane maintenance worker. Without hesitation, you ran to her and picked her up, twirling her around. She laughed hard and when you put her down, she turned around and hugged you tight.

"Y/N!" She exclaimed. You hadn't been this happy since before you were told you were flying men to Normandy. 

"Marie, it's been so long!" You smiled big and hugged her again. The maintenance mechanic excused himself to leave you two alone. Almost immediately, Marie pulled you away and began to ask you questions a mile a minute. 'Where did you go? What did you do? Have you fired a gun? What happened to Joe? What about you and George?' You slowed her down and answered her questions in huge detail. Once you got to the question about George, you stopped yourself and thought about him. She looked at you worried as you stared at the ground. It had only been two days but it takes seconds to kill a man.

"Y/N?" Marie asked you gently.

"George is okay. War destroyed his soul like it did to all of us. But..." You trailed off.

"But what?" Marie whispered.

"I'm worried about him..." You stared at Marie with tears forming in your eyes. She smiled a bit and hugged you, staying quiet. You began to cry realizing that you couldn't do anything without thinking of him. He was the one for you, if not the greatest friend you met. 

You loved him.


	13. Bavaria

A month passed and you were told Germany had surrendered and Hitler had committed suicide with his wife. You sat in England, hoping you got to see George again. Sitting in your office with Marie, who was now ranked as Captain, leaned over your desk while you looked at various paperwork when Lieutenant Colonel Blake came in without knocking. You looked up and immediately stood up with Marie. The two of you saluted and received a salute back.

"Major Y/L/N, Colonel Sink wants you to go to Germany since you helped them out during their battles. Are you willing you would go right this second?" He asked. You nodded in excitement.

"Yes, sir." You said. He smiled.

"Good. You'll be taking the plane you've been practicing on and flying it to the airfield they've set up in Munich. From there, you'll be driven to Berchtesgaden." He spoke quickly.

"Excuse me sir, where exactly is--" You trailed off.

"Bavaria," Marie spoke up. "It's high in the Alps." You and your CO looked at Marie.

"You'll be leaving in one hour. Pack up your things and head out." Blake smiled. He saluted and you saluted back until he left. You turned to Marie before running in chaos to find all of your personal belongings.

It took you and Marie about thirty minutes to gather your things up and about ten minutes to run to the hangar. You threw your things in the back of the plane's storage compartment and hoisted you and Marie up into the plane. Maintenance came out and helped you inspect the plane before you put it up in the sky.

\---

You flew for a little over three hours into Germany. You landed in Munich at the Allied Airfield and received welcome. They greeted you as your hopped out of the plane and grabbed your things. The group of officers told you they heard of your heroic story and then put you in a truck, continuing to talk to you about what happened. If war was still going on in Europe, you would be stressed out. You, however, were calmed by the idea that you would never have to worry about death anymore. You asked the men where they were from and what they did. Most of them were from Russia, but some were from other Allied Forces like France. They spoke of a horror called 'death camps' and how there were emaciated people being slowly killed. You were horrified by them and slowly began to block out the men.

The hour car ride was over and you thanked the men as they dropped you off. It was the most green space you had ever seen. The skies were the prettiest blue and clouds painted the sky. It smelled fresh, like pine, and you walked over to where several men ran around, enjoying their time. You walked up on a group and the men stopped to greet you. 

"Guten tag, fraulein!" They shouted, thinking you were Germans, coming to greet them. You smiled big when you saw George.

"Guten tag, herr Luz." You shouted. He went running towards you and picked you up in a hug, twirling you around. You laughed with him before he put you down.

"You're alive!" He said with a sigh of relief. You held each other and smiled, resting your foreheads together.

"I could say the same to you." You stated. He laughed and lifted your head up with his before peppering your face with kisses. You laughed like a child before giving him the biggest kiss you could. You heard someone clear their throat, ending you and George's excitement. Both of you turned your head to the sound and found Marie, Liebgott, Perconte, and a couple of others standing there, watching you. Everyone was wide eyed with partial shock, partial happiness for you two. 

"Major, we have to go find the other officers to check in, you know." Marie spoke up. You pulled away.

"Right. Right. Sorry." You spoke up, brushing your uniform down. Marie laughed a bit and turned to Joe.

"We'll be right back." She said before grabbing your arm and dragging you away. The guys watched you guys leave before they all pounced on George, making fun of him as well as congratulating him. You walked with Marie all the way to the porch to find the rest of the officers.

You found them having fun and talking about the Pacific Theater. You greeted them when you reached the top step.

"Your favorite WAC Pilot has returned." You announced. They all looked at you and smiled big.

"Cap-- Major?" Winters asked, noticing your new rank.

"Major Winters." You grinned. He smiled and patted your shoulder.

"Major Y/L/N. Welcome to Bavaria." 

"Hey, my drinking buddy is back." Nixon announced from behind everyone. He sat at a patio table with a bottle of whiskey that was not the one you two shared a month earlier. You waved at him before turning back to Winters.

"Colonel Sink said he'd like me to be apart of your Eagle's Nest raid since I helped you in Bastogne and Foy." You spoke up. 

"We'd love to have you." Winters said. "Come, sit with us." He offered. 

"Is there a place we can set out things down first?" Marie piped up. Nixon stood up. Winters and Welsh looked at him.

"I'll show you lovely ladies to your rooms." He looked at Winters, receiving a nod from him. Nixon took you and Marie inside the large resort they were staying at and showed you two a single room with two single beds. You quickly set your stuff down and looked at Nixon.

"Are we drinking tonight before the big day tomorrow?" You asked him and he grinned.

"You read my mind, Major. You read my mind."


	14. Home

The next day, Easy Company made their way up to the Eagle's Nest and enjoyed the leisure time they had earned from fighting in the war. Sure there was threats of being sent to Japan to fight in the Pacific, but waiting several months to fight the last string of the Axis Powers seemed a bit ridiculous. Something was telling you to not worry about having to go overseas. You stood next to George as you looked out over the balcony. Bavaria looked calmed and beautiful. You told yourself that if you had to live here, you wouldn't mind. It was beautiful and it looked peaceful. You looked at George who was stuck in his daydreams.

"George?" You said quietly. He looked at you.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You know how you asked if I wanted to go to Rhode Island with you?" George turned to face you.

"Have you thought about it?" He asked. You looked out at the landscape and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I have. I'd love to go." You looked back at George. He had a very happy smile.

"What brought your mind to that conclusion?" You turned to face him and stood close to him.

"I realized after I left Haguenau that without you, I'm not happy. I thought about you every day and I hoped you were alive every waking moment." 

"I'm sure you would love Rhode Island." George looked down at your feet. You gently held his hands. When he looked back at you, you kissed him gently. He quickly pulled back and reached into his pocket and handed over your Airborne Wings. You took it and almost started crying.

"You kept this the entire time?" You asked him.

"It was only a month, but yeah." He looked around as you admired the pin. "Um, Y/N?" He spoke up with a small crack in his voice. You looked at him.

"Yeah, George?" You placed the pin in your pocket.

"I don't have anything fancy on me, let alone money for a ring. But, since you're coming to Rhode Island with me, will you marry me?" He asked you. You stared at him and inhaled deeply. 

"Of course I will. I don't know what I'd do without you." You responded. He grabbed you and hugged you tightly and began to kiss your cheek and then your lips ferociously. You pulled away laughing before resting your head on his shoulder. The two of you stayed that way for a while before you were called that you were leaving Bavaria soon.

\--

Easy Company made it back to England and was welcomed by Allied forces at the base that once held men who had never seen war. You had your belongings slung on your shoulder and you walked next to Marie. The two of you were heading for either the port or a train to get you home. You stood by the train to make it home to have a reunion before you left for the States. When Marie tossed her things onto the truck and turned to looked at you, she began to cry hard.

"Thank you, Y/N for everything." You held her tight and felt tears rolled down. She had been the best damn officer you could have ever asked for. 

"Thank you Marie for being my RIO and my best friend. I hope to see you soon." You pulled back. She pulled off one of her dog tags and gave it to you.

"Never forget me. I'll never forget you." She said. You took her dog tag and followed suit by giving her one of yours. "Thank you for saving my life." She took your dog tag and hugged you again before climbing up into the truck.

"Hey Marie," You shouted over the truck engine. She sat next to Liebgott who had a hand placed on her thigh. "If you never ejected me from the plane, neither of us would be here. So thank you for saving my life." You spoke up. She started to cry again and waved as the truck pulled away. George had his stuff slung on his shoulder and walked up to you. You tuned to him and smiled.

"You ready to go see the other side of the world?" He asked.

"I need to go home first. I want to see my family and tell them all about you." You said. It made George a bit sad but he understood. 

"Will you come home to me after that?" He asked. You nodded quickly.

"Yes. I will." You grabbed his hand. "I just need your address and hopefully I can catch a ship tomorrow." You spoke up. George nodded and felt his pockets up. He found a pencil in his pocket and a torn piece of paper from the inside of his cigarette box. He quickly wrote his address down and handed it over.

"I'll see you soon." George gave you a goodbye kiss before running to the honking truck with his stuff. You watched as the truck pulled away and George waved. You blew him a kiss and he playfully grabbed it. As soon as you couldn't see him, you left for the train station.

\--

You made it home to Newcastle. It was a train ride and a long boat ride over. The city met the incoming ship with cheers and you were picked up by one of your brothers. They took you home and welcomed you happily. You were happy to be home after almost seven years of fighting. Your family threw a huge party for you and immediately, you ruined the mood by telling them you met an American. They refused you at first when you brought it up. You told them about George and how much you missed him. You told them that he also proposed to you and you told him yes if you could go to America. Your family, after hours of persuasion, agreed to send you. Without a second wasted, you ran to your room and packed your things. You took your uniform off and put on a yellow floral dress and packed the uniform. You placed you and Marie's dog tags in the suitcase. Before you left your room one last time, you found a piece of paper and wrote down George's address down on it.

Your father waited for you to come out of your room and when you emerged, you handed him the sheet of paper. 

"It's the address of George's home." You said. He nodded and smiled partially before opening the door. You said silent goodbyes to your mother and your brothers and headed outside. Your father took you in the family truck to the nearest port that was going to America. You used the funds you got from your military work to pay for the ticket. Your father gave you a tight hug before letting you go. He told you to be safe and to write often.

\---

You made it to America after a week or two on the ship and boarded to train for Rhode Island. The train ride was long and drawn out. All you had was a book from home to entertain you. You had read it numerous times, but you still enjoyed it. When the train conductor called out your train stop, you quickly grabbed your things and headed for the the exit when the train stopped. Outside, you looked for George. You realized that you hadn't told him when you were coming to see him and you didn't expect to see him. But he shocked you. You looked over towards the voice that shouted your name. George came running up to you and once you noticed you dropped your luggage. He picked you up the same exact way he did when you arrived in Bavaria. He kissed you hard which roused many cheers from strangers around the two of you. When he pulled away, he dropped to his knees and pulled out a small silver ring.

"Remember at the Eagle's Nest?" He asked. You nodded and smiled big, taking the ring immediately on your finger. You kissed him hard and held him tightly.

"I remember the Eagle's Nest." You spoke up before pulling away and picking your things up. George took your luggage in one hand and your hand in the other.

"Come on, my family is dying to see you."


End file.
